


Мари-седьмая

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, Psychology, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: В «U.S. Robots» приходит богатый и капризный клиент. Сьюзен не нравится его затея, но всё, что она может — это предупредить. Клиент ещё не в курсе, что Сьюзен Келвин никогда не ошибается.





	Мари-седьмая

Сьюзен Келвин прошла мимо охранника. Он забудет, что в здание входила пожилая женщина с цепким взглядом, и на это ему хватит пары минут чтения дешевой газетенки, которую он изучает с таким интересом. Девушка из офиса, судя по бейджу — менеджер, забудет прошествовавшую мимо робопсихолога в строгом костюме секунд через десять, увлекшись своим отражением в стеклянной двери. Робот-уборщик, деловито прошуршавший мимо Сьюзен даже не подняв головы, не забудет её никогда.  
Роботы не забывают. Они помнят каждую секунду своей жизни, способны точно воспроизвести данные о любом событии, случившемся с ними. Роботы не такие, как люди, их сдерживают Три Закона. Роботы не идут на компромисс с собой, своей совестью или принципами, и для них мир выглядит совершенно иначе, чем для человека.  
Это в них и привлекало.

— Робот-секретарша? Бред.  
В кабинете директора «U.S. Robots» их было трое: сам директор, приглашенная им для консультации робопсихолог и щеголеватый мужчина, охарактеризованный директорским шепотом как «ценный клиент». Именно он и требовал себе робота-секретаршу.  
— Почему это бред? — возмутился он.  
Щеголя звали мистер Мосс. Мистер Мосс был звездой первых полос журналов: молодой миллионер, ухитрившийся практически незаметно сколотить целое состояние и теперь пустивший свои деньги в ход, создав процветающую фирму. Этот нахальный человек мог позволить себе любой каприз, и сейчас он желал новую игрушку.  
Сьюзен Келвин молча сидела в кресле напротив него, пристально глядя прямо в глаза. Мосс, сглотнув, почувствовал себя малолетним сопливым двоечником, только что вызванным к доске, и поспешил заявить:  
— Я требую объяснений! Почему это я не могу завести себе робота-секретаршу?  
— И правда, Сьюзен, почему? — встрял директор, заискивающе глядя на робопсихолога. — Работа в офисе безопасна, у нас же уже есть роботы-машинистки, роботы-няньки и роботы-курьеры, так почему бы не сделать робота-секретаршу?  
Та уставилась в ответ тем самым взглядом, которого директор боялся больше всего: немигающим, совиным, выражающим холодное возмущение человеческой недалекостью. Он уже начал опасаться, что сейчас доктор Келвин вспылит прямо при клиенте, но Сьюзен начала говорить сухим тоном:  
— Какие именно обязанности вы предполагаете для робота-секретарши?  
Мосс поправил галстук, нервно оглядываясь на директора:  
— Да такие же, как и для любой секретарши-женщины, — осмелев, заявил он. — Отвечать на звонки, оставлять мне заметки, разбирать мою почту, отваживать навязчивых клиентов...  
— Можете не продолжать, — прервала его Сьюзен. — Эта затея обречена.  
— Возможно, — поднялся со своего места молодой миллионер, — я не гений робопсихологии, но я так и не понял, почему вы отвергаете мой заказ! Это что, слишком сложно для вас?  
— Нет, это не...  
— Да, — одним решительным словом пресекла заискивания директора Сьюзен Келвин. — Это слишком сложно. Эта задача не для робота. Главное умение секретарши — лгать людям, выбирать между нуждами вашими и ваших просителей. Приоритеты роботов не такие, как у вас, мистер Мосс. Однажды взгляд на ситуацию через призму Трех Законов столь радикально отличится от ваших, что это может выйти боком. Постоянное балансирование между противоположными приказами...  
— Но я же буду её владельцем! — возмутился тот.  
В кабинете воцарилось молчание. Взгляд робопсихолога буравил молодого наглеца, осмелившегося прервать её.  
— Для робота это будет ещё больше осложнять выбор. Его позитронный мозг будет изнашиваться с огромной скоростью. Это попросту невыгодно.  
Миллионер просиял:  
— А, так это лишь вопрос денег! Что ж, спасибо за совет, мисс Келвин, но я могу себе позволить всё, что захочу, и...  
— Да, Сьюзен, спасибо, — торопливо заговорил директор, опасаясь, что клиент передумает и обратится в другую фирму. — Можешь идти. Спасибо за консультацию, до свидания!

Они даже не дослушали её до конца. Что ж, это будут проблемы того молодого выскочки, а не фирмы. Директор достаточно мнителен и осторожен, чтобы записывать все разговоры, случающиеся в его кабинете. Сьюзен предупредила их. А значит, её роль выполнена.  
И всё-таки она испытывала досаду. Директор, похоже, лишь обрадовался дополнительным тратам со стороны клиента, а тот так хочет себе дорогущую игрушку, что не видит всех проблем, которые добросовестно выполняющий Три Закона робот способен ему доставить.

Мари-первая выглядела безупречно. Аккуратная прическа, ровные белоснежные зубы, сверкающие в очаровательной улыбке, идеальная кожа с ровным загаром, легкий румянец. Её было сложно отличить от человека, пока она не начинала двигаться или говорить. Минимум мимических движений отталкивал, придавая сходство с восковой фигурой. Голос умело имитировал человеческие интонации, но ему не хватало выразительности.  
Впрочем, Генри Мосс за выразительностью и не гнался. Ему важно было то, что дорогущая и необычнейшая робот-секретарша есть только у него.

— Как — сломалась? — переспросил менеджер «U.S. Robots», принявший звонок мистера Мосса. — Хорошо, мы немедленно разберемся.

— А ведь я предупреждал вас, — заметил директор, к которому Генри лично явился за следующим экземпляром, Мари-второй. — И Сьюзен предупреждала. Она говорила, что роботы будут очень быстро изнашиваться из-за подобной нагрузки на позитронный мозг.  
— Та старушенция со злобным взглядом? — отмахнулся миллионер, удобно развалившись в кресле. — Я же сказал, что мне не важна стоимость. Главное в моей работе — статус.  
Директор согласно кивнул, но без энтузиазма. Сьюзен Келвин никогда не ошибалась.

У Мари была сложная работа. Мари отвечала на звонки.  
Мари была роботом. Это значило, что она могла работать намного дольше, больше и лучше, чем люди.  
Но она не была человеком, поэтому её позитронный мозг должен был работать на пределе, чтобы принять правильное решение.  
«Вы должны сделать что-нибудь, — умоляюще завывал в трубке женский голос. — Это всё, что у нас было! Вы не можете просто бросить нас! Должны же быть какие-то компенсации…»  
«Учтите, «Мосс-индастриаз» не несёт ответственности за убытки, понесенные из-за другой компа…»  
«Но это же одно и то же, послушайте…»  
«Этот мошенник нас до нитки обобрал, знаете? Да если мне через месяц не отдадут хотя бы процентов десять от моих сбережений, мне остаётся только с моста спрыгнуть!»  
«Вам стыдно должно быть! Мои дети умирают с голоду, одеты в рваньё, а вы там сидите с этим мошенником через стеночку! Да ему место в тюрьме!»  
«Послушайте!..»  
«Вы же должны!..»  
«Мои деньги не вернёт даже суд, потому что ничего не доказано, но вы-то понимаете!..»  
«Если бы только все знали, кто он такой, то…»  
«Помогите же!»

— Это бессовестно! — казалось, мистер Мосс постарел сразу лет на десять, хотя с их последней встречи прошло лишь два года. — Вы внедрили в мою компанию этого... этого шпиона! Вас подкупил кто-то из конкурентов, да? Ханессон? Или это был Уоллет? Неважно, кто, но как вы посмели?! Я подам на вас в суд.  
— Отличное начало разговора, — холодно отметила робопсихолог, проходя в кабинет и усаживаясь в свободное кресло. — А теперь, может, вы расскажете по порядку?  
Конечно, она прекрасно знала, что случилось. Все газеты кричали о том, что из-за сбоя в работе робота-секретарши, Мари-седьмой, всему миру стало известно, как ловкий миллионер Генри Мосс получил свои миллионы. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно этот делец был автором финансовой махинации, оставившей с носом шесть процентов населения Америки? Все описания его незаконных операций, сопровождаемые колонками цифр и закрытыми документами фирмы, оказались в Сети — в открытом доступе! За эту новость ухватились все издания, смакуя подробности. Генри лишился большей части акционеров, а также стал обладателем нескольких повесток в суд.  
— ...и во всём этом виноваты вы, ваша компания и ваш чертов робот! — закончил свою тираду бывший миллионер, гневно брызжа слюной. — Пусть я разорен, но у меня ещё достаточно денег, чтобы засудить вас всех!  
— Погодите... — начал было побледневший директор, до этого сидевший тише мыши, но Сьюзен взяла слово, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания.  
— Я предупреждала вас, — категорично заявила она. — Вы не послушали. Я говорила, что приоритеты Трёх Законов отличаются от ваших личных. Мне даже не надо разговаривать с Мари, чтобы понять, что именно случилось. Вам звонили сотни недовольных, обманутых вами людей. Людей, которых вы — вы и ваши делишки — лишили денег, работы, крова и надежды на будущее. Насколько мне известно, шесть человек, потеряв из-за вашей фирмы всё, покончили жизнь самоубийством. Нетрудно понять, что...  
— Но какое дело до этого было вашей жестянке?! — взревел Мосс. — Этой кукле надо было только отвечать на звонки и оформлять документы! Кто велел ей копаться в моих делах и выставлять их на всеобщее обозрение, кто?!  
— Три Закона, которые значат для неё гораздо больше, чем ваши слова, — он снова перебивал Сьюзен, и это раздражало, но робопсихолог держалась привычно холодно. — Любой человек, пытавшийся вернуть свои деньги, мог сказать ей "Умоляю, помогите мне!". Они звонили и убеждали её, что от этого зависит их жизнь. Она слушала их просьбы, и в силу вступил Первый Закон, который гласит, что...  
— Я знаю ваши дурацкие законы, но её действия препятствуют всем законам юридическим! Я натравлю на вас юристов, и тогда...  
У Сьюзен Келвин не было никакого желания препираться с Моссом и дальше, но кто-то должен был поставить его на место. В этом не было ничего удовлетворяющего, но его буйный характер обещал лишь неприятности, и надо было осадить его, пока этот наглец не начал размахивать кулаками или вызывать юристов. Сьюзен вздохнула, приготовившись долго полемизировать с явно не готовым к разумному диалогу оппонентом, но тут прозвучал непривычно уверенный голос директора:  
— Это мы натравим на вас юристов, мистер Мосс.  
Генри Мосс ошеломленно уставился на него.  
— Что вы сказа... — тихо начал Генри, готовясь разразиться тирадой.  
— Здесь, — твердо прервал его директор, — в моём кабинете, год и одиннадцать месяцев назад, вы сказали, что вас не волнуют последствия. После предупреждения нашего ведущего специалиста вы продолжили игнорировать риски, и самое главное — здесь же вы подписали контракт, в котором отказывались от любых претензий. Запись нашего разговора, как и принадлежащая нам копия контракта, будет весьма веским доказательством того, что вина в случившемся полностью на вас. Можете проклинать свою беспечность, мистер Мосс, но продолжайте делать это вне нашего офиса.  
Несколько секунд в кабинете стояла тишина, затем мистер Мосс, сгорбившись, развернулся и вышел, стараясь не смотреть на женщину в кресле. Как только дверь захлопнулась, директор шумно вздохнул и вытер платком пот со лба и щек.  
— Вот уж типчик, — посетовал он всё ещё сохранявшей молчание робопсихологу. — Знаете, Сьюзен, на нем мы заработали немало денег — новенькие игрушки обходились ему недешево. Думаю, вам интересно будет узнать, что половину доходов с продажи серии «Мари» мы выделили для помощи тем, кто пострадал от его финансовых выкрутасов.  
— Разумный ход, — прокомментировала Сьюзен Келвин, лицо её было непроницаемым.  
— Ага, — кивнул директор довольно. — А ещё это снимет с нас тот негативный след, что оставила эта история. Можете подготовить отчет по действиям «Мари», чтобы через неделю я выступил с речью, опираясь на ваши слова.  
Разумный, подумала Сьюзен, и расчетливый.  
— Мне нужен доступ к Мари-седьмой и несколько дней для обработки данных.  
— Без проблем, Сьюзен.  
Можно было смело считать эту историю законченной.

Когда Сьюзен шла к выходу из здания, в офисах было полно народу. Все внимательно следили за каждым шагом робопсихолога, перешептывались и переглядывались. Они не скоро забудут об этом случае. Даже охранник оторвался от газеты, со страниц которой хмуро смотрел разоренный Генри Мосс, и попытался улыбнуться, но быстро смутился под ледяным взглядом Сьюзен. Чистящий крыльцо робот-уборщик отъехал в сторону, стоило ей оказаться на ступеньках, но она узнала его серийный номер и незаметно улыбнулась себе.  
Это был тот же работяга, что и в её прошлый визит.


End file.
